


Odore di fiori

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La prima cosa che lo colpisce, arrivando ai pressi di quella porta, è l’impressione di un odore che non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento.Forse è stato colto disattento, con la guardia abbassata per colpa di tutte quelle emozioni che vorticano nel suo petto: ci sono parole dette che ancora risuonano sulla lingua e contro il palato, in una vibrazione continua che si espande, e lo espande. Passato, presente e futuro rimangono impressi, tutti assieme, nei suoi sentimenti, e tutta questa attenzione estremizza la sensibilità del suo corpo.Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e rallenta, cercando di individuare tracce di qualcosa di conosciuto che possano definire quello che annusa. Essenza di fiori nel retrogusto dolce, poi mistero.[ENSTARS SHIPPING OLYMPICS - Round 2 - Prompt 8]





	Odore di fiori

**Note:** Non riesco a non scrivere su Shu ogni volta che capita, me ne dispiace (…) sinceramente.  
Questo prompt mi ha dato l’opportunità di scrivere su un tema a me molto caro – Shu *coff* - che non mi era mai ancora capitato di affrontare, nonostante scriva su Shu da anni, in pratica. La ship è un po’ diversa dal solito perché ogni tanto mi piace pure variare oibhò, e anche perché per le ESO ho visto cose bellissime che mi hanno ispirato tantissimo a mia volta, quindi ho voluto provare qualcosa di nuovo!  
Spero sia una buona lettura!  
**8\. Any Shu ship, I’d like Madonee or a “doll theme” to somehow be involved!!**

  


La prima cosa che lo colpisce, arrivando ai pressi di quella porta, è l’impressione di un odore che non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento.   
Forse è stato colto disattento, con la guardia abbassata per colpa di tutte quelle emozioni che vorticano nel suo petto: ci sono parole dette che ancora risuonano sulla lingua e contro il palato, in una vibrazione continua che si espande, e lo espande. Passato, presente e futuro rimangono impressi, tutti assieme, nei suoi sentimenti, e tutta questa attenzione estremizza la sensibilità del suo corpo.  
Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e rallenta, cercando di individuare tracce di qualcosa di conosciuto che possano definire quello che annusa. Essenza di fiori nel retrogusto dolce, poi mistero.  
Ha un movimento della testa che gli porta i ciuffi più lunghi dei capelli in avanti, e il sudore glieli appiccica alle guance sempre tirate in un sorriso che neanche si ricorda quando ha cominciato; ha gli occhi che pizzicano ancora di lacrime, la testa che vortica schiava della melodia che ha impersonato.  
Leo non si accorge di muovere un passo, singolo e ribelle, allo stesso modo di quelli che ha mosso sul palco qualche momento prima.  
Si ferma definitivamente quando raggiunge la porta del camerino dei Valkyrie, rientrati da diverso tempo una volta finito il loro spettacolo. Ha ben pochi dubbi che Shu sia ancora al suo interno, perché non l’ha visto da nessun’altra parte, e di norma la sua presenza è abbastanza ingombrante nell’attenzione di Leo.  
Vorrebbe origliare, ma si ferma in tempo. Non vuole disturbare l’intimità dell’altro a quel modo, specialmente in un momento tanto delicato.  
Avranno altro tempo per stringersi la mano e litigare ad alta voce, come sempre, rappresentando ciò che li lega nella maniera più artistica ed eccentrica possibile.  
Sa che i suoi Knights lo aspetteranno per festeggiare assieme, e per questo si può permettere un poco di calma in più. Almeno, all’apparenza.  
Si appoggia quindi al muro e riprende fiato, piano. Guarda la punta dei propri stivali, per qualche attimo ci gioca anche senza riuscire a calmare, oltre, che il respiro, anche la felicità e la gioia. Quindi alza la testa di scatto, in preda a convulsioni corporee che non vuole neanche dominare, e a quel punto la vede.  
Rimane opalescente, come un fantasma. E se dapprima Leo ha qualche difficoltà a riconoscerla, più che altro sorpreso dalla stazza che la fa sembrare quasi una persona vera e reale, dopo qualche istante rilassa la propria figura e la mira. Mademoiselle incrocia le braccia al petto e gli sorride con sguardo e labbra, dolcemente. Ondeggia leggermente il capo nel guardare la stessa porta a cui lui è accanto, e torna quindi a guardarlo – come se avesse appena detto tutto, pur senza parlare.  
Leo ha visto ben poche volte un sorriso del genere sul viso di Shu, forse una, due volte massimo. Sono stati momenti di particolare intensità, tracce di qualcosa che è emerso in eccezionalissimi momenti, e sono stati suoi come tutto il resto. Momenti più che creativi, decisamente umani, dove l’artista si è slegato dalla persona e lo ha lasciato libero per un solo secondo. Mademoiselle è sempre stato quello, dopotutto: la rappresentazione di quello che avrebbe potuto essere, ma non è mai stato. Ma mai sarebbe stato, nel futuro.  
Sa bene quanta gentilezza ci sia nel cuore di Shu, oltre i modi bruschi e l’indole ad amplificare ogni minima cosa. Lo ama per quel nocciolo di essenza pura, addobbata secondo il suo gusto ed espressa non solo nell’arte, anche in ogni movenza e in ogni parola.  
Così come rimane incantato ogni volta che Shu esprime se stesso e la propria anima in passi di danza e abiti favolosi, così vi rimane quando borbotta qualcosa su labbra tremanti e lo bacia, o dice quella parola di troppo a Kagehira che rende tutto più corposo. Non c’è via di mezzo, perché Shu non glielo permetterebbe mai.  
Mademoiselle ondeggia la gonna e si muove con grazia, socchiude gli occhi e mira lontano, verso qualcosa che forse solo lei, uno spirito, può mirare. Si allontana senza neanche salutarlo, svanendo nell’aria e diventando ossigeno, un vago ricordo e un’impressione leggera, corporea quanto il fiato di Leo dopo due ore di concerto.  
Lascia quei pensieri dietro di sé, come una qualsiasi fotografia dei tempi infantili, sgranata e con i bordi un po’ mangiucchiati dal tempo, magari macchiata in un angolo.  
Ciò che è stato non tornerà mai, ciò che si è stati una volta si è perduto per sempre. E come l’evoluzione dell’animo dia il senso della vita di ogni persona, l’accettazione di ogni nuova forma è segno della sua maturità. Cogliere quello che viene dato dal tempo, conservarlo, accettarlo e amarlo – migliorarlo, se si deve.  
Perché se Shu fosse stato diverso, forse Leo non l’avrebbe amato.  
Perché se Leo fosse stato diverso, forse Shu non l’avrebbe amato.  
Mademoiselle è soltanto una bambola, dopotutto.  
Leo sente qualcosa muoversi dietro la porta, fa in tempo soltanto a scostarsi dal muro che appare Shu, vestito con la divisa scolastica e ancora abbastanza rosso in viso per il lungo pianto. Gli rivolge uno sguardo piuttosto scocciato, cercando di nascondere il guizzo che ha colorato il suo sguardo quando ha visto il suo ragazzo attenderlo fuori dal camerino.  
-Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere con i tuoi?  
Leo ride forte, per mascherare il proprio imbarazzo, e dice qualcosa di altrettanto scemo sul volerlo vedere mentre piangeva o mentre si rendeva conto di aver detto cose tanto melense al suo kohai di fronte a tutti.   
Shu però non riesce a sentirlo perché l’altro gli si avvicina all’improvviso, senza toccarlo, e rimane fisso sul suo volto.  
Sospira appena.  
-Ah, sei proprio bello ora…  
Shu sbotta.  
-Sono bello sempre.  
Leo ride ancora più forte, e gli risparmia l’ennesimo imbarazzo di baciarlo proprio di fronte a Mika, che li sta guardando abbastanza sbalordito – per tutto ciò che ha provato fino a quel momento, è davvero strano che riesca persino a tenersi in piedi.  
Scappa via, come è scappata Mademoiselle. Non ha bisogno di dirgli nulla d’altro, perché sanno entrambi che l’indomani si vedranno.  
Casualmente, nel loro posto preferito, a mangiare le loro cose preferite, come sempre.  
Shu sospira e scuote la testa, aprendo definitivamente la porta. Lo guarda a malapena mentre svolta l’angolo del corridoio e sparisce alla sua vista.  
Guarda nella stessa direzione dove, poco prima, è sparita Mademoiselle, quasi percepisse cosa è stato. Il suo cuore ha un battito diverso dagli altri, per un secondo, proprio quando si ferma in mezzo al corridoio.  
Mika lo chiama, un poco preoccupato.  
Ma non c’è nulla ormai che lo possa fermare, non un singolo peso che lo rallenti. È un adulto e si sente tale – non ci sono più le eco di risate fanciullesche, nella sua testa, né la pretesa di essere qualcosa che non può più essere.  
Gli sorride appena e, assieme a lui, si avvia per tornare a casa.


End file.
